Blood Moon
by Seido Uzumaki
Summary: This is the story of the reborn Akatsuki and the Fifth Great Ninja War.
1. Chapter 1

I

One

Sarada's silver headband gleamed in the moonlight. She closed her eyes and began to weave hand signs. She opened her eyes, to see the ginger-haired man was gone.

"Congratulations," he said, right in her ear, "you've disappointed me." She drew a kunai and went for his head. Her eyes widened as the blade passed right through him. He grabbed her wrist. With his free hand, he slipped his hand onto her neck. She shut her eyes in pain as glowing markings appeared down her arms.

"Since you are an Uchiha, then let's have a battle of the eyes. Bring honor to your clan and defeat me."

"Fine," she said, activating her Sharingan, "let's do it." The man's Rinnegan began to change, the tomoe replaced by a design, Sarada gasped. _It's like the Mangekyo Sharingan, only the design is inside the Rinnegan. It can't be..._

"You're Seido Uzumaki!" she said, "the Seventh Pain!" Seido chuckled and pressed his palms together, smirking.

"Well, you certainly are smart," he said, "but let's begin the battle." Sarada's vision began to distort. She realized that Seido was pulling her into his eye. She couldn't fight the pull, no matter how hard she tried. She blacked out for a quick second.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a weird place, somewhere entirely different. Seido was on a stone edifice ahead of her. His katana was out of sight. Sarada looked down and saw that she was on a square pillar too. _It doesn't matter,_ she thought, drawing her kunai. She leapt off her pillar, just as Seido began to speak.

"This is my own world…" he said, "I rule everything here." Sarada passed through him. _Damn,_ she thought, _he just fazes through my attacks!_ She activated her Sharingan. He performed his first hand seal. _Boar._ The second, _Dog._ The third, _Bird, Monkey Ram._ Without biting his thumbs, he placed his hand on the ground. She landed on a square pillar behind Seido, but there was someone else. Someone that he summoned.

The man was a Hyuga, with a transplanted Rinnegan. His Byakugan was activated, veins nearly consuming the skin on his face. His head was shaved on the right side; the remaining follicles were swept over to the left. His slashed headband was of the Hidden Leaf. His face was unmistakable. She knew him.

"Chusei?" she said. Chusei was silent as he weaved the same Summoning hand signs. He bit both his thumbs and placed them on the ground. In a cloud of smoke, a Cloud shinobi and a Sound shinobi appeared. The Cloud ninja opened his eyes. In both sockets, the Mangekyo Sharingan was apparent… he had to be an Uchiha. He opened his left eye wide, and a stream of blood ran down to his jaw.

" _Amaterasu!"_ he announced as the black flames materialized around her ankles. Sarada shrieked in pain as the Cloud Uchiha opened his left eye, the white part becoming covered in veins. "Inferno Style: Paralysis Jutsu!" Sarada began to feel a burning sensation as she struggled to move. Chusei created eight Shadow Clones, each of them striking her chakra points. She was paralyzed; blood ran from her mouth. The blond Sound ninja became encased in red chakra. His teeth sharpened into fangs. He sucked in a condiserable amount of air and released it in short bursts, creating vacuum bullets aimed at Sarada. Finally, Seido placed his palm on her stomach. When he pulled back, a glowing blue wisp with Sarada's figure came out in his hand. Sarada collapsed on the stone structure, the black flames disappearing.

…

Torine watched Sarada collapse in the path. Seido stood in front of her, unharmed. Sarada looked up, the wind blowing through her hair. Torine raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. Chusei closed his eyes.

"They're battling with genjutsu," he said, holding up his fingers in a Tiger hand seal, "do you remember when she came at him and grabbed her neck? It is a parasitic mark that feeds on her chakra. It also allows me to see through her eyes, and how she's using her chakra. From the looks of it, she lost the battle."

"That would make perfect sense, because she only has the Sharingan, and he has the Mangekyo Rinnegan, such a power that Hagoromo Otsutsuki himself couldn't obtain," Izumi added.

"Yes," Chusei said, "it seems so that as soon as Sarada activated her Sharingan, she attempted to cast a genjutsu on Seido. But Seido, being as forward thinking as he is, cast another genjutsu on _her_ simultaneously. Of course, Seido had the more powerful eye, and overpowered her genjutsu and trapped her under _his._ "

"Forget I asked," Torine huffed, taking out a bag of cookies. He ate one, chewing very loudly.

…..

Seido smirked, but only slightly. He could see it now! All the work his father put in was about to pay off. All he had to do was kill her and Konoha would be his. But his father's, Nagato's, voice began to play in his head. _If you want someone to do something, you must never resolve to violence to get it. Remember, Seido: Peace can only be attained if you respect the dignity of Man. I learned that the hard way._ Seido thought he wanted to kill her. But he did. She's at his mercy; it's so easy now. He unsheathed his katana.

"It is time," he said, "for a reality check." He raised the sword. _Forgive me, Father,_ he thought as he brought down the sword. Drops of blood fell to the ground from light pink hair. Sarada watched in shock as her mother fell to the ground, barely clinging to life. Tears fell from Sarada's eyes. She took her mother head in her arms.

"No…" she sobbed, "stay with me, Mama! Don't die...please…"

"Sarada," her moter coughed, blood running to her chin, "...just do what's best for Konoha." Her mother took a shaky final breath before closing her eyes for the last time.

"Do you hate me now?" Seido said, "Tell me, do you understand pain? Now, do you know what it's like to lose something close to you? Only because Konoha is a valuable asset to the Akatsuki am I willing to make a deal." He pressed his fingers together into a triangle. "Magnet Style: Iron Cage!" Iron bars rose up from the ground and trapped Sarada inside.

"What is the deal?" Sarada asked, struggling to free herself, grinding her teeth as she did so.

"In exchange for your life, you will renounce the Hidden Leaf and all in it," Seido answered, "and transfer ownership to me. Of course, I can do nothing to influence your decision, but I strongly insist that you accept." Sarada stopped struggling, giving up. _If I can just outsmart him,_ she thought, _then I can escape and rally my shinobi._

"And if I don't?" she inquired smugly. Seido seemed to think for a moment. _Yes,_ Sarada thought, _got him._ He began to make hand seals. He placed his hand on the ground, not even bothering to draw blood. Chusei and a much more powerfully built Stone ninja appeared. They were carrying Boruto and ChoCho in chakra strings. The muscular man laid them down. They were both unconscious.

"If you don't…" Seido began, "my, what a question." He slipped his sword out from under his cloak. " _If_ you don't, I'll just kill them and leave you hear to bear the emotional pain of loss, as well as the physical pain of hunger until you die inside that...um, spacious cage you're in right now. Is that answer sufficient?" _Damn it,_ Sarada thought, _it's like he can read my mind!_ Seido unsheathed his katana, raising it. _What to do,_ Sarada thought, beginning to panic.

"Stop!" she called out, "I give you Konoha! Just don't hurt my friends!" She began to cry again, the tears falling to the iron floor of the cage. Seido sheathed his katana.

"Well," he said, "it takes an intelligent person a lot to admit they've lost. Tajima, pick up her cage. You three will be imprisoned until further notice. And Sarada, don't try anything irrational, because remember…" he began to disappear, distorting the air around him. "...I see it all."


	2. 2 Chapter 2

Two

"It was so powerful...so mystical," Sarada said to an attentive Boruto and ChoCho, "I don't know how else to describe it. It was…"

"It was the Rinnegan," a voice said. An Akatsuki man came to light. It was Chusei. He sighed and activated his Byakugan in his right eye. "Like the Byakugan, the Rinnegan gives the user the ability to see all 64 of one's chakra points- _tenketsu._ " The right eye became the Sharingan, the tomoe spinning continuously. "And like the Sharingan, the Rinnegan grants the user to see an opponent's attacks before they're made, as well as the ability to cast genjutsu." Sarada stood.

"He has something different from the Rinnegan," she interjected. Chusei passed through the bars and stood a couple feet away from Sarada.

"Seido is rare, however," Chusei answered, "after Madara Uchiha died again, Nagato stole his eyes and implanted them into his only son, Seido. Like all Uzumaki, Seido has immense chakra, and was able to control it by the age of six, the same time he became a genin.

"It took a while, but Seido eventually figured out that even as a genin, he had already surpassed many of the jonin in the Hidden Rain. He determined that he would have to train harder to gain chunin rank. By the time Seido was eight, he was a chunin, and by nine a jonin. The villagers saw him to be legendary, for he was even able able to defeat the leader at the time, a woman by the name of Konan. At the age of twelve, he lost his mother to an Otsutsuki clan member. Upon discovering this, he lost control of his eyes, slaying the man. At fourteen, after Sasuke Uchiha and Konoha hatched a plot to kill Nagato upon discovering that he was still alive, Seido defended his father fiercely, killing Sasuke in the process. After this noteworthy battle, Seido gained the Mangekyo Rinnegan, such an eye that was completely unheard of." Sarada bit her lip and adjusted her glasses.

"I had no idea," Sarada said, "that my father tried to kill his." Boruto stood up, walking up to Sarada. He stood next to her.

"Am I supposed to care about his stupid life story?" he said, creating a clone and began to form the Rasengan. He ran at Chusei, who activated the Mangekyo Sharingan in his right eye. The Rasengan passed right through Chusei's body. Chusei whipped around, slamming his palm into Boruto's chest. Boruto. Boruto spat out blood and collapsed, convulsing rapidly.

"What you don't understand, and won't ever understand, is pain. _My_ pain. _His_ pain. You had parents that loved you their entire lives! I was stuck trying to live up to my father's success. All that pain...being all alone...turns into hatred, and hatred into limitless power!"

"What happened to you, Chusei?" Sarada sobbed, "you're a mess! You used to be happy and full of life! Now look at you!" ChoCho shook her head.

"You Akatsuki are a bunch of sick bastards!" she said, "He's beyond our help! He's traveling on a path we can't follow! Snap out of it, okay? He's gone completely crazy!"

"That may be," Chusei laughed, "but who asked you to follow anyways? I will kill as many as I have to, as long as it brings peace to this land! The Akatsuki are the saviours of this world! Besides, even if I wanted you to save me…" He passed back through the bars. "...I doubt that you could."

…..

Torine trudged down the main avenue, gazing up at shop signs and casting sideways glances at the villagers who were gawking at them. Izumi ran a comb through his long black folded his arms.

"Why do they have to look at us like we're freaks?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "they think that since throw on robes and a cause, then we're freaks!" He took off his robe. "HELOOOO! Normal person standing in front of you!" Izumi looked as if he would explode.

"Why are you always such an idiot?" he said, "walking through the village wearing what we are is bad enough! Are you seriously trying to attract more attention to us?!" Torine put his cloak back on.

"I'm hungry," he said, "let's get some Ichiraku. And while we're at it, I could use some _sake_."

"JUST SHUT UP AND QUIT COMPLAINING ALREADY!" Izumi scolded. He stopped. His ear twitched. He activated the Sharingan.

"Did you really think you could hide from these eyes?" Izumi said, looking ahead.

"What are you talking about?" Torine asked. Izumi sighed, awakening the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Use those eyes of yours, and you'll see!" Torine looked ahead; squinted. He saw a squad of three shinobi: one with white skin and blond hair, one with silver eyes and black hair, and an Otsutsuki with the Byakugan. Torine drew his scythe, an animal snarl coming out of his mouth. He smiled, baring canine fangs.

"I've been itching for a battle for so long," he said, "let's go, Songoku!" His body became encased in a shell of red chakra. Torine ran at the Otsutsuki, who drew his sword and blocked Torine's scythe attack. _Anbu ninja,_ Songoku warned in Torine's head.

"TORINE, YOU IDIOT!" Izumi cried, "STEP BACK AND ASSESS THE SITUATION!" Seido appeared behind the blond kid. The child whipped around and stared into Seido's eyes. His eyes glassed over, forming Seido's Mangekyo Rinnegan. The began to attack his friends. He drew his sword and began to engage his comrades, slashing one of their throats, and stabbing the other. Before he could do anything else, Seido grabbed the ninja's neck with one hand. With one thumb motion, the kid's neck was snapped. The kid's eyes turned milky white, and he collapsed. Seido sighed.

"I hate coming to your rescue all the time," Seido complained, "why must you always get into trouble?"

"It was-" Izumi began, but Seido waved his hand.

"Don't bother explaining yourself," he said, "just meet me at Hokage Mountain. Don't keep me waiting." He disappeared, distorting the air as he did.

…..

"When I was in the Academy, never could I have imagined that the Hidden Leaf would fall like this," Chusei remarked, looking out to the streetlights of the twinkling village. Seido sighed, audibly exhausted.

"The precious village that Father had once sought to destroy, is now a valuable pawn to our ultimate goal of peace," Seido said, taking out his katanas and planting them in the soil.

"I have strictly personal business to take care of," Chusei said, "it's regarding my clan, and that is all I can tell you." Seido sighed and folded his arms.

"I understand," Seido said, "do what you must," In a small distortion, Chusei was gone. Torine and Izumi showed up at the exact moment that Chusei was going. Torine was visibly pissed.

"You two are always in a hurry," he said, "what is it, huh? You and Chusei teleport everywhere, and Izumi and I have to walk everywhere! Can you say elitism?" Seido sighed.

"Learn the forbidden Space Time Ninjutsu, and you can do the same," he said, "besides, all you do is talk about it. I don't see you _doing_ anything about it. Seido looked almost as if he were begging Torine to retaliate. Torine's face went red as he drew his scythe.

"You know that your bullshit does nothing but piss me off!" he said, sending his scythe spiraling on a collision course with Seido's head. Torine growled in frustration as it passed right through Seido's head and came back around. Torine tried again. Simultaneously, Seido disappeared, reappearing behind Torine. By the time Torine had noticed, Seido had landed a kick to his shin, chest, and a Gentle Fist to his heart. Torine stumbled backwards.

"I have a proposal," Seido said, "If you can beat me with any type of ninjutsu you can, while I'm using only Taijutsu, I won't teleport anywhere for a week. Just letting you know, I won't go easy. Deal?" He stuck his hand out to shake, something he almost never did. Torine reluctantly tried to shake Seido's hand, only he grabbed through air. Seido smile, a fake smile of course. He removed his robe and the smile disappeared.

"Let's begin."

…

In the outskirts of the village, was where the Hyuga clan resided. The guards activated their Byakugan. Chusei smirked, slipping two chakra rods from under his sleeves and stabbing them both in the throat. He entered the place. He created sixteen clones that split off the main path as the real one headed for Hanabi's home. The moon hung heavy in the sky.

Hanabi was awake. She was bent over a scroll. Her long black hair sat on the floor. She lifted her calligraphy brush. She sensed another presence. Someone familiar.

"Nice painting," Chusei said, leaning on the door post. Hanabi turned, her Byakugan activated. She ran at Chusei, who slowly opened his Rinnegan, allowing the dojutsu to penetrate her brain. She began to choke as Chusei entered the room. He let up the jutsu. She gasped for breath, Chusei placed a chakra rod at her throat.

"Don't try anything," he said, "I've have taken so much chakra, that you can't even maintain your Byakugan. I just want to talk."

"Chusei," she replied, "I never expected to see you here." Chusei chuckled.

"I have sixteen clones laying waste to the clan so precious to you. They are impartially slaying men, women, and children. In order to end this senseless carnage, give the Hyuga to the Akatsuki." Hanabi's chakra depletion was taking its toll. The veins were disappearing from her face. She shut her eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. Chusei seemed to think for a moment before turning to her.

"Sarada Uchiha asked me the same question," he said, "I'll tell you what I told her. Pain got into me. Hatred got into me, burning away any remnants of the Chusei you knew. Now, with that aside, what's your answer?"

"Say I were to decline," she began, "what then?" He pressed the rod to her throat.

"If you decline, I'll kill off the entire clan," Chusei answered, "including you, Hanabi." Hanabi began to cry, most likely out of fear.

"I renounce the Hyuga clan to you, Chusei. Just spare them. I beg you." Chusei seemed surprised, but recovered quickly. He smiled.

"Now that's smart, Hanabi," he remarked, "but unfortunately for you, you won't live to see the Hyuga come to glory." She was silent as he impaled her with the rod. Chusei's eyes lit up as he watched the blood run out of a deep gash in her throat. _Peace is here, Nagato; Seido, in the form of death._


End file.
